


Breaking Zackary Fair

by Tzieg



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Kink Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzieg/pseuds/Tzieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack's body has thus far resisted all of Hojo's "treatments" so the good doctor comes up with a new plan of attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Zackary Fair

Green. Burning green. Zack floated helplessly in the tube, body surrounded and lungs filled with the swirling green liquid, his clothes long since embedded with crystallized mako. He watched cautiously as a lab assistant entered the room, checking on the motionless blond in the neighboring tank before turning his attention to the larger specimen. Zack’s eyes sharpened challengingly.  _Take me. Do what you want. Just leave him alone._  A few button pushes and a turn of a knob and Zack could feel the telltale limpness in his limbs that he recognized as a powerful sedative.  _My turn again, then. Good._ Everything went dark. 

Zack awoke to the all-too-familiar sensation of cold steel against his back, the thick, sturdy bands of metal bracing his legs, chest, and arms, holding him down, wrists up to allow for the newest round of painful and toxic injections. A heavy gas mask covered the lower half of his face, the straps of it attached to the table on either side of his head, holding his head steady, immobilized. As he regained his senses, Zack began to realize just how cold the steel was against his back and could feel the tiny currents of air swirling over his skin as a door was opened. He was naked. Zack’s pulse raced as he struggled in vain against the SOLDIER-class bonds holding him down, his eyes darting around in panic. He felt a puff of sweet-smelling air against his nose and mouth, his muscles relaxing against his will only a moment later as he went limp on the table’s surface once more. 

“Your own foolish stubbornness has brought you to this, I recommend you relax lest you make this even harder on yourself.”

Zack swiveled his eyes as far as he could, trying to locate the source of the smug voice. His heart was pounding in his chest, his stomach clenched in knots as he lay prone, his muscles barely responding under the heavy sedative. Zack’s half-lidded eyes glowed with fury as the professor strode into his view, sneer firmly in place. 

“Your body has resisted my every attempt for enhancement, my patience wears thin.”

Zack flinched as a needle slid into his arm, gritting his teeth at the rush of heat that immediately flowed through his veins.

“But no matter. I think you’ll find it  _interesting_  just how easily the human body can be influenced. Perhaps even  _enjoyable_.”

Zack trembled as his body flushed with heat, his breath coming in quick pants. A cool, gloved hand slid over his abdomen, the action immediately sending a jolt of unwanted pleasure straight to his cock, the soft organ beginning to fill with blood. _No... Oh Gods, no._  Zack’s face burned with shame, his eyes stinging as his vision blurred with hot, unshed tears.  _No. Please. No. This can’t be… He can’t… NO!_

Zack’s spine arched off the table as Hojo viciously pinched a nipple, twisting the nub and watching with clinical interest as Zack was instantly brought to full hardness, his flushed cock bucking with need. He screamed raggedly into the mask, his shameful tears streaming from his eyes to pool in the curve of his ear before dripping down to the steel surface below. Zack thrashed weakly, his limbs twitching sluggishly in their restraints as the cool hand vanished, the quiet clang of steel snapping into place catching his attention. He lay panting, shivering uncontrollably at the feel of Hojo’s burning gaze roving over his exposed flesh. 

With a snap, the restraints holding down one of his legs released and his ankle was grabbed harshly. Zack tried to kick, a weak shudder the only result as his leg was pulled back and up, his heel being pressed into a cool stirrup and his ankle securely clamped in. The action was repeated on his other leg, leaving the SOLDIER first open and exposed as Hojo triggered a hidden release, the end of the table folding downward to allow for better access. 

A slick fingertip probed his entrance and Zack clenched down, his body shaking with the effort as he tried to keep the digit out, but to no avail. Hojo forced his way in, his gloved finger thrusting deep to coat Zack’s interior with lubrication. 

“Cease with your infernal squirming and whimpering, unless you’d prefer I advance to the next phase without completing your preparations!” 

At Hojo’s harsh words, Zack forced himself to fall silent, stilling his body as best he could, his eyes shut firmly as he tried to blank out his mind. All too soon though, the professor’s slim fingers withdrew and something hard and cold was pressed against Zack’s slick entrance. Glowing blue eyes snapped open again as the thick object was forced through the tight ring of muscle and deep into his passage, stretching him far wider than Hojo’s fingers had prepared him for. Zack’s muffled wail amused Hojo, and he chuckled as he turned away, checking over the equipment for Zack’s treatment one last time. 

“You see, now just imagine how that would feel had you not allowed me to prepare you.”

Zack winced, his body trembling anew as Hojo roughly grabbed the device buried deep inside of him, wiggling it slightly and tugging it to ensure that it was firmly seated. 

“How fortuitous for you to be so tight… we wouldn’t want to risk any of your treatment dribbling out, now would we?”

The thick plug suddenly jerked as hot, churning liquid rushed into Zack’s body, filling him to the brim with Jenova-tainted mako. His eyes rolled back and his spine arched off of the table as he was overwhelmed by sensation, his legs twitching and flailing ineffectively as the stirrups held fast to his ankles, keeping him spread open. Heavy sobs wracked his frame as fresh tears poured from between his eyelids, a thin trail of blood seeping from under the mask where he’d bitten his lip to keep from crying out.

As the mako swirled inside of him, Zack could feel his body slowly giving in, slowly relaxing and submitting to the feeling of movement roiling and pressing against his interior walls. But what his flesh desired, his mind did not, and he began trying once again to clear his mind, ignoring the insistent pressure beginning to build in his abdomen. The sound of something weakly tapping against glass drew his attention and he opened his eyes, swiveling them to the direction the sound had come from. A tormented, glowing blue gaze met his own as Cloud struggled weakly within his own confines, his fingers making a soft squeak as they slid down the glass of his tank.  _Oh Gaia… Cloud._  Cloud was awake. He was watching. Zack had to be strong. He would endure this torment. For Cloud. 

Zack closed his eyes again, drawing in a shuddering breath to calm himself. Instead of trying to ignore the pulsing in his lower body, in his mind’s eye he tried to envision it as the ministrations of a lover. Someone he trusted, someone who cared about him… Kunsel, Luxiere… Sephiroth... But as he relaxed into his fantasy, it was Angeal’s deep voice he could almost hear, whispering to him, reassuring him, murmuring words that his mentor had never said in life, no matter how dearly Zack had wanted to hear them. A faint moan escaped his tortured throat as the burning pulse in his sore passage shifted into a slow thrust, the thick hardness rubbing him in all the right places. Zack’s chest heaved and he moaned louder, as the sensation of Angeal’s hard body behind his own filled his mind. He could feel the gentle kisses his mentor would have pressed into the skin of his neck and shoulders, could feel the thick, sword-callused fingers running over his sensitive skin, and as the man in his mind began to thrust faster, Zack could feel himself racing toward bliss. With his eyes rolled back in ecstasy, Zack groaned loudly, his hard member twitching warningly as he teetered on the edge of oblivion, so close, as his body began to clench around the hard probe in his entrance. 

Zack screamed, his body shaking violently as he strained against the bonds holding him down. His toes curled and he thrashed wildly, the heavy steel bands stretching and bending under the assault, but refusing to give way as something clamped down hard around the base of his cock, preventing release. 

“I am far from through with you. Your body must be  _willing_  to accept the treatment, and until it is completed, I cannot allow you the satisfaction of release. I’m sure you understand.”

But Zack could hear nothing over his own screams as he thrashed and bucked, the pleasure running rampant through his body morphing into agony as the incessant burning and swirling probed its way more and more deeply into his body, his fantasy utterly shattered by the nightmare of reality as Jenova’s influence forced its way into his very core, determined to break the man’s will once and for all. 

= = =

Several hours later, a limp, silent Zack was thrown carelessly back into his glass prison. He slumped weakly to the floor, his eyes glazed over and empty as the tank was refilled with the noxious green liquid. The viscous fluid clung to his still-bare skin, lifting him as the level in the tank rose. He didn’t even struggle as the swirling green filled his lungs, drowning him for several moments before his body adjusted. The mako swirled around him, holding him upright, seeming to stroke him gently, caressing his skin, thin streams wrapping around him as soft as moonlight-colored hair. Quiet voices from the lifestream whispered gentle words of comfort as he succumbed to unconsciousness. 

Had anyone bothered to look into Zack’s tank that night, they would have seen the two pairs of eyes glowing on either side of the unconscious man’s still form. One pair of anguished blue, the other of livid green. The green eyes remained long after the blue had faded, the unbridled fury flooding the room with an eerie glow, the narrow pupils dilated wide with lust for revenge. No longer for Mother, or for himself, but for Zack. Sephiroth demanded vengeance. 

And he would have it.


End file.
